The overall goal of the Center on Health Disparities Research (CHDR) is to enhance our understanding of health disparities by creating an infrastructure that supports health disparity research (HDR) across the life span. The CHDR will support a partnership between researchers, faculty and students at a majority institution, Johns Hopkins University School of Nursing, and a minority serving institution, North Carolina Agriculture &Technology State University School of Nursing. The Center will expand the cadre of nurse researchers involved in minority health and health disparities research. It will also increase the number of research projects aimed at eliminating health disparities (HD), and enhance the career development of potential minority nurse investigators. The three cores, administrative, pilot feasibility, and research mentoring, form the building blocks of our CHDR to achieve the following objectives: 1. To facilitate HDR across the lifespan by managing overall activities and shared resources of the Center and by assisting in the development and coordination of efforts between the majority institution and the partnering institution (Administrative Core); 2. To extend our understanding of HD across the life span by developing and testing culturally sensitive nursing interventions related to disparities in access to health care, processes of care, and health outcomes in selected areas of HDR related to faculty expertise: health promotion, symptom management, domestic violence. (Pilot/Feasibility Research Core); 3. To promote development of research skills, opportunities for scholarship, and attainment of external funding related to HDR among faculty, staff, predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees, and visiting scholars. (Research Mentoring Core). Three disparity areas- accesses to care, processes of care, and health outcomes- will serve as an overarching framework with a focus on culturally sensitive HD nursing interventions. The Executive Committee, including Center Director and Co-Director, core directors and Center investigators from both the majority and partnering institution will assist the Director in making scientific and administrative decisions related to the Center. The Scientific Advisory Committee, composed of outstanding scientists, administrators, and community leaders will advise the Executive Committee and investigators in matters related to priorities for study, relevant issues, and problems within the designated research areas.